Mang Nuhai
Máng Nǚhái '''(lit, Chinease for Blind Girl, 盲女孩) is a kunoichi afflicted with the physical illness of blindness. She has lived near the lands of Yugakure and the lands of Sunagakure for the years of her life. Despite her illness; she has served her people well; and is a strongly affiliated with within the ranks of Jashinsts. Mang has obtained the title of '''Fúmóshī (lit, Chinease for Exorcist, 祓魔师) within the Jashin Cult for her countless acts of loyalty and devotion to her heathen god. She is the wife of; Zuie Nuhai. Appearance A lithe and dangerous beauty is alluring as it is lethal, Mang emphasis this well. Her blonde hair is covered in ritualist beads and wrappings; pulled bangs into braids on the front of her face; and bandaged to form a braid off the back of her neck. Her eyes are covered by a midnight dark blue head-band; going over her eyes. Her Sungakure hita-ai rests on the back of the head-band; fiendish green eyes hissing through the cloth; seeing all. Purt lips beg for attraction; hiding sinister smiles and toothy malice. Her neck is covered by a golden-brass neck-band meaning to dazzle and amaze. Dark cultist tattoos cover her hips, legs, back, shoulders, chest and feet; showing her devout heathen faith in her god; Jashin. A small light-blue tank-top is worn of her breasts, while wrapping and further more bands cover her arms and hands; distinct and unique in every way to other average shinobi and kunoichi. Sacrifical dirks are held on the back of her waist; held by a belt and strap. Coins adorn her long nomadic skirt; frilled with fur and other religious icons; the Jashin symbol appearing multiple times over the black and dark blue cloth. Wearing acolyte beads across her ankle in an anklet; she doesn't restrict her feet with socks, or taba; also it is uncommon to see her wearing her sandals; as she deems this blasphemous to wear articles over her Jashin markings, a pure and uncorrupted worshipper of Jashin. Personality Mang displays loyalty, spite, courage, tenderness, cruelty, and arrogance as her major traits. Loyalty to the Jashin Cult; she committed countless atrocities to serve her heathen god. Sacrifices have been given, and conducted by Mang herself amongst many other heratics and acolytes to prove their loyalty to him. Spite and hatred is formed towards all non-Jashinist's; hating them for their wretched stench of atheism or worshiping other deities. She finds disgust in many a mortal, her love and admiration secluded to very few in her eyes, her love being most evident (if not only) to her beloved wife. Courageous; Mang will display this with zeal; never backing down and enjoying every fight if given the chance to participate. Tenderness is shown to Mang's wife; gentle and caring, she has rarely (or never) displayed hate or annoyance with her life-mate. Cruelty to all others; foes or allies; she will not accept a fault in her allies; and will attempt to either beat it out of them; or force them to train it out of them. Mang's foes are given a harsh display of cruelty, as she will defile their corpses and dying bodies with verbal assault and many other revolting acts to prove to her god that she has won the fight. Arrogance reigns supreme, as Mang believes she is the next chosen Grand-Ritualist or Prophetess of Jashin himself, she will point this out, and has worked onward to gain victory in the heathen god's name. In battle; Mang will verbally prove that she is loyal to the Jashin Cult, and choose to attack her foe directly; using her blessing and strengths to desecrate the field of battle with her chakra and ninjutsu. Her dirks used in a orchestra of movements; using them to slice and shiv her foes with deadly accuracy, letting their life-blood drip out of her foes. A flurry of movements are given, Mang relies on reversals, spinning strikes, and swift dexterious blows to punish her foes. To her wife; Mang displays a never ending reserve of kindness, respect, and etc... trully positioned high on the ranks of whom Mang beholds, she will give her wife all the care and hope in the world; tying with her devotion to Jashin himself. To any who would cause sacralige to her wife's name: Zuìè Nuhai (lit, Chinease for Sin Girl, 罪恶) Mang will proceed to give retribution to her foes; and make an alter out of their very home; their bodies the chosen sacrifice. Her wife loving her back, Mang and her are both loyal followers of the Jashin Cult, and Zuie herself is a Jashin Priestess. History Mang began her life as a young girl; born into a prosperous family. Mang entered this family with a happy disposition, despite her ailment of being blind; growing and living contently within the rich and well-blessed family. Her family being a noble group; just short of becoming a clan, Mang did live with the pride of her family. But as she grew; Mang could see things more clearly; even with the handicap. Her family was corrupt. And one day... Mang learned of the Jashin Cult. The Cult was being payed off by her family; so that they would not be chosen, or snatched away to be sacraficed or worse to the heathen deity. Continuing to be wary, Mang waited until one day... the Cult would no longer be payed off. Mang was chosen to be sacrificed. By this time; Mang was the age of 12, she decided to change the order of things... her own family disgusted her. Boarding herself in her room; the Cult was there; and destroying the boundaries of the house; a single man... the Speaker of Jashin himself was chosen to retrieve the girl, his name was Xìnshǐ (lit, Chinease for Messanger). He grasped Mang by her hand; and immediately he noticed her ailment, but it was too late for her now, no mercy was to be held. Then... the shock occurred, Mang declared she would kill her own family in the name of Jashin to prove she felt as much hatred and vile as they did. Xinshi approved, and told Mang she could do as so. Giving her his own two personal dirks, to which Mang would forever wield, she killed her family, taking all their lives, reveling as they each were slaughtered one by one. Even with the screams of her sisters and brothers, Mang did so without pity and enjoyed the massacre. Xinshi was glad to see a fellow zealous follower, letting her live only because she did as she said; which was breaking the Jashin law... but only this once. When Xinshi took her back to the Cult's Head, he declared her an Acolyte, and she was to work within the ranks of Sungakure to further prove herself and gain strength. But firstly... Mang would have to gain a way to comprehend without her sight. The Clan Head blessed her with the Vision of Jashin. This gave her unholy glowing green orbs within her eyes. This allowed her to see in the world as it was; seeing natures of chakra... scents and etc. Primarily the Vision allowed for Mang to see the world in nocturnal and thermal fashion; much like an animal. These eyes were hidden, and Mang would enter the ranks of Sungakure was a genin, and further gain information of current ongoings and possible recruits. When Mang reached the rank of Chunnin; she returned back to the group that was located to where she once lived as a girl. Xinshi was proud of how she had advanced in their Cult. But Mang was not pleased with the man that had once recruited her or the group he lead. Mang would cleanse this tainted sinner of her lord Jashin, he had let her family and her live; breaking the rules of her heathen god numerous times just for greed and pity's sake. Despite fighting and then pleading, Mang would exterminate the group for their sacrilege, and take hold of that region as her own home area; gathering different acolytes and recruits under her flag and under Jashin. The Clan Head gave her a blessing for curing the Cult of such blasphemers and blessed her with the title of Fúmóshī '''(lit, Chinease for Exorcist, 祓魔师) for her zealous show of loyalty. During her time here; she learned of her wife, '''Zuie, ane would take her as her wife; due to her status as Priestess. Their relationship made the group in the areas of the Land of Earth and the Land of Water the primary base of the Jashinist Cult... Synopsis The Grand Shinobi Tournament Abilities Ninjutsu While Mang began her career as a Genin and Chunnin, she accelerated in the group; taking charge of many a mission and accomplishing them with vigor. Taking hold of many techniques. Utilizing vast and different techniques like the,' Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment Jutsu' and the Mayfly 'transportation technique. Her blindness not getting in the way. She may sense many a chakra without the use of her sight, and gains the edge in battle due to her aggressive style and flamboyant fashion in combat. Mang also has a comedic sense, as she has mastery over 'Sexy Jutsu and it's variation: Sexy Jutsu: Girl on Girl Technique 'using them solely to annoy foes, or to give her wife a laugh. Taijutsu Taijutsu one of the fields lacking in her arsenal, Mang has various combat stylings, but chooses to remain in battle with Kenjutsu and Elemental techniques, using surprise and violent explosive displays to defeat or hinder her foe in every way she can think of. Genjutsu Mang can gain the edge in battle; as her mind does not see techniques of illusion or Genjutsu; banishing the thought of delusions or other hallucinogens. Her mind staying untained and fresh; Mang has never had a difficulty with combating Genjutsu as she can not see what the enemy is supposedly using to 'combat' her. Mang had heard the saying: Seeing is believing. Therefore, if you can not see the illusion. It may not 'harm' you. Kenjutsu Thanks to her razor sharp dirks; being serrated allows for them to deal further damage, and gain their blood. Knowing many techniques; even the hard to utilize and complete, 'Dance of the Crescent Moon, Mang is a difficult foe to face as her blades are mightier then any shinobi's fists. Her dirks possessing the unique trait to remove the heat particles from fire; removing the element from Fire Releases with ease. Mang has also mastered the use of Shuriken combat; as she knows the Shadow Shuriken Technique that many others have shown before. Elemental Release Mang has the affinity with Fire Release; allowing her to use her flaming jutsus to envelop and evaporate her foes with cruel force. Abilities like, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning 'and 'Fire Release: Flame Flower are displayed thoroughly. Due to her time in Sunagakure; she has also began to train her Air Releases, to further power her Fire release in ballistic combos. Strength wise; due to her large lung capacity; and unique nature of following Jashin, Mang is capable of using abilities such as Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet. Jashin's Blessing Due to her worship of the heathen god, Jashin, Mang has been blessed with many horrible and fiendish jutsus and capabilities. Her senses heightened to a dangerous level, and her body's flexibility given an enhanced edge. Her chakra notable for it's foul stench and wretched aura; close to a Tailed Beast's own chakra. Mang has a high amount of chakra reserve, and will use it's vast wells to destroy her foes. Having been blessed with the gift of sight, thanks to the Clan Head, she was given the Vision of Jashin. Relationships Zuie Nuhai Mang having met her wife in the ranks of Jashinist's, she and her have similar goals to prove themselves and define the very name that is of Jashin. To prove time and time again to their foes that they are indeed the strongest within the ranks. While Mang goes on to seek the rank of High-Ritualist or Prophetess, Zuie has chosen to go for the title of High-Priestess or Head-Messenger. As she wishes to further heighten the population levels of the Jashin Cult. Quotes "To Jashin... I will sacrifice your body and blood... and soon, I will be blessed with the gift of Jashin!" "Hatred... Spite... Bitterness... all these must my acolytes possess if they wish to serve me." ''(Rule #5 of The Twenty Jashin Laws) Trivia *Mang is a lesbian. *Mang is my first sensory type, and blind character. *According to the Naruto Character Guide Handbook'': **Mang's hobbies are: Performing Rituals, relaxing, and spending time with her wife. **Her favorite foods are: Squid, Noodle Bowls, and Raddishs, her least favorite being: Eggs and Turkey. *She loves: Her Wife, Jashin, and performing sacrifices. *Mang's battle theme is: Party Time, by DJ Splash. While her regular theme is: Fallen Leaves, by Billy Talent. *Mang's official missions are dubbed confidental due to entanglement with the Jashinist Religion. *Mang's goal is: To Follow Jashin and Protect Her Wife; Zuie Nuhai. Category:Kunoichi Category:Female Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Sunagakure Category:Chunin Category:Jashinist